


Family Game Night

by Underpaid_Waitress



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Among Us (Video Game) - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Family Bonding, Family Game Night, Ghosts?, Hijinks & Shenanigans, More characters will be added if I write more, Ouija Board, Plot? What Plot?, Rated for Raph (and sometimes Leo's) bad language, Sorry Board Game, no beta we die like ninjas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underpaid_Waitress/pseuds/Underpaid_Waitress
Summary: Mikey finds a board game one night while dumpster diving. It all goes downhill from there...
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Sorry (not sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: People still like this show, right? So recently I’ve been rewatching it and I got the idea of a fanfic where the turtles have a family game night after playing a late night session of ‘Among us’ with my friends. If I do more chapters that game will appear eventually but not today

“Guys! Guys!”

The three turtles looked away from the TV they had been watching and over towards their youngest brother, Michelangelo.

“Mikey, what’s wong?” Leo asked, ready to fight if needed.

“You’ll never believe what I found!” Mikey exclaimed, holding up whatever it was he was holding.

“A cardboard box,” Raph said in a deadpan voice. The red banded turtle rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned his attention back to the TV.

Mikey let out a huff of irritation, “It’s not just a cardboard box! I think it’s a game, dudes!”

Donnie got up from his seat on the floor and walked over to Mikey so he could take a closer look.

“Sorry,” He said.

Mikey gave him a confused look, “Uh, what for?”

“No, the box. It reads, ‘Sorry,’” Said Donnie. The artwork on the box depicted what appeared to be a red pawn colliding with a green one with a game board in the background. 

“Whoa! Dudes, we totally gotta play!” 

Mikey ran into the kitchen, an excited grin plastered on his face.

“But, we’re in the middle of watching something right now,” Leo protested. His words fell on deaf ears however.

“Eh, I’ll play,” Raph said, standing up, “Better than watching this junk,” He muttered before walking into the kitchen.

Donnie and Leo exchanged looks before the purple banded turtle shrugged and followed Raph to join his younger brother in the kitchen. Leo scowled and let out a defeated sigh before turning off the TV to go join the others.

When he got to the kitchen the game board was unfolding and Donnie was reading the instructions to a bored Raph and eager Mikey.

“Okay, it says we each pick a colo-”

“Dibs on red!” Raph interrupted, grabbing all of the red pawns in the box.

"I’ll take blue,” said Leo, gathering his pawns.

“I had a feeling,” Donnie said with a chuckle, “There appear to be no purple pawns. In that case I’ll take ye-”

“I want yellow!” Mikey yelled. He swiped the yellow pawns before Donnie had a chance and clutched them protectively towards his chest. Donnie growled at Mikey, sending him an annoyed glare.

“Fine, I’ll take green then,” He grumbled, gathering his pieces.

Each brother took a seat around the table and finished setting up the board as instructed by Donnie. When they were done Raph decided to ask a question that had been bugging him.

“Mikey, where did you even find this thing?”

“Oh! I found it in a dumpster!”

The other three turtles let out groans of disgust. Donnie dropped the instructions and shot the youngest another glare.

“You went dumpster diving!” Leo exclaimed in disbelief.

“We live in the SEWERS! Seriously since when has cleanliness ever been a priority!”

“He does have a point,” said Raph. He picked up one of his pawns and examined it with an untrustworthy look in his eyes. Leo looked over towards Donnie who had picked the instructions back up and was currently looking them over.

“How do we play?”

“It says right here the first one the get all four of their pieces around the board and into home safety wins.”

Leo nodded, “Alright sounds simple enough.”

“Wait,” Donnie started, “There’s more. It says if a player gets a sorry card they can take a pawn out of start and switch places with an opponent. The opponent's piece then gets sent back to start.”

“So who goes first?” Raph asked.

Donnie looked back down at the instructions, “Youngest goes first,” he read.

“Ooo! That would be me!” Mikey yelled, reaching for a card.

“Now Mikey, you can only move from the start if you get a one or two.”

“Got it!” Mikey picked up his card and flipped it over,  “Yeah boy! I got a one!” He whooped, moving one of his pawns onto the board, “Look who's in the lead! I’m totally gonna win this!”

“Beginners luck,” Leo said with an eye roll, “I’ll go next.” He grabbed a card and flipped it out. “It’s a five,” He said with a sigh, placing it in the discarded cards pile.

“Better luck next time fearless!” Raph laughed, grabbing his own card. He let out an annoyed grunt, “Four.”

Donnie pulled his card next and found it to be neither a one nor a two. He placed the card in the discarded pile.

“My turn!” Mikey cheered, picking up his card, “A two! Oh yeah!” He cheered yet again, pumping a fist into the air.

“This game is dumb!” Raph muttered while Mikey moved his piece two spaces forward. Leo leaned forward and picked up a card.

“Awesome! A one!” 

His hand hovered over a piece, about to move it when he was suddenly stopped by Donnie.

“Uh, actually Leo, that’s Mikey’s card. It says right here that whoever draws a two gets to draw again.”

“Alright! Now this little dude can join the party!” 

Mikey moved a second piece out of start and onto the board. Leo shook his head.

“I’m sure the next card I pull will definitely be a one or a two.”

He drew another card. It was an 8.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Twenty minutes and many cards later and Leonardo still had yet to pull a one or a two. Well, he had pulled a one earlier, only for Raph to get a Sorry card and send his pawn back to start mainly just to get under the leader's skin, and oh boy did he get under Leo’s skin.

“Oh! Guess what I just pulled out, sorry Raph!” said Mikey the tone of his voice and face showing that he clearly was apologetic in the slightest as he gleefully ‘yeeted’ Raph’s only piece that had left start all the way back.

“Are you kidding me?! This game is bullshit!” Rapheal yelled, slamming his fists down on the table, hard enough that the pieces on the game board jumped.

“Raph! Language!” Leo scolded.

“Yeah, it’s just a game,” Donnie chimed in. 

“Yeah a game he’s losing, hahaha!” Donnie shot his youngest brother a glare, “You’re not helping!”

“Leo’s turn!” Mikey gleefully announced, ignoring what his immediate older brother had said.

Leo picked up a card and grinned.

“Yes! Finally!” He exclaimed, taking his piece off of start, “Sorry Mikey,” He said as he sent his younger brothers only remaining pawn off the board.

“No worries dude, I’m still in the lead with 3 guys at home. I can take one casualty,” He said, interlocking his hands behind his head and trying to lean back in his chair, only to fall off since his chair didn’t have a back.

* * *

Two rounds later and Mikey’s last pawn had yet to leave start. When his turn rolled around again he picked up the card and cheered.

“Aw yeah! A sorry card!”

The others groaned.

“Great, he’s back in the game again,” Donnie moped, slamming his face down on the table.

Mikey looked down at the board trying to decide who to take out. Raph’s pawns were all still at start so that was out of the question. Donnie had one pawn at home and two active but he was on the opposite side of the board. Leo on the other hand was right in front of his home. 

“Sorry Leo,” Mikey said, sounding somewhat remorseful as he knocked Leo’s piece out of the way to make room for his.

“Are you for real!” Leo cried out.

“Oh come on Leo, it’s just a game,” Raph mocked. He placed his hand on Leo’s shell as if comforting him, not able to wipe the smirk off his face.

“Leo’s turn. Chillax bro, who knows, maybe you’ll get a sorry and be able to knock me right back out,” said Mikey, trying to lighten the mood.

Leo took a deep breath to compose himself. Once he was calm he drew his card. It was a four.

“Damn it!”

“Language!”

When it was Mikey’s turn again the room became tense. All Mikey needed was to pull a six and he won.

Mikey inched his hand forward, his brothers watching intently as he did so. He couldn’t remember a time he ever felt as nervous as he did in that exact moment. He placed his hand on the deck suddenly realizing how much he was sweating. Wait, could turtles even sweat? Was he supposed to even be capable of that? As a matter of fact, was it just his or was it really ho-

“Ouch!” He cried out when a sudden whack to the head made him lose his train of thought.

“Just pick up the dang card already!” Raph growled out.

“I was getting to that! Jeez!”

Mikey drew his card and looked at it. The Lair was dead quiet. And then-

“OH YEAH! I WI-”

Mikey was cut off when Leo suddenly smacked the game board right off the table, sending the pawns and cards scattering across the kitchen floor.

“I’m going to bed!” He growled out, as he got up and stomped away, leaving in his wake three brothers stunned by his reaction. Donnie was the first one to break out of his stupor and dare to speak up.

“But, what about the ga-”

He was cut off by Leo, who from his bedroom doorway yelled, “NEVER AGAIN!” before slamming his door shut and locking it.

The three turtles continued to sit there, too stunned by their leader's violent outburst to move or say anything. This time it was Mikey who broke the silence.

“So...anybody up for round two?”


	2. Ouija Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles decide to play with an ouija board. Things can only go so well....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story got a lot more attention than I thought it would so I’m doing another chapter. Since it’s Halloween season this chapter is going to be focused on an ouija board. I know some people see it as a game, some see it as a legitimate way to contact the dead, honestly I’m just writing this for fun. Anyways on with the chapter!

After the ‘game night gone wrong’ things had been quiet in the lair and all around New York for that matter. Mikey hadn’t found any more games in the dumpsters of the city and all was peaceful for once. That is until Mikey called his brothers into the kitchen.

“What is it now, Mikey?” Raph asked. He was the first one who made it to the kitchen, soon joined by his other 2 brothers, all three sharing varying levels of annoyance but also curiosity.

“You guys know how I went on a supply run earlier?” Mikey asked, his voice teeming with excitement.

“Yes Mikey, I was there, I still can’t believe you talking me into going with you and wearing that ridiculous disguise,” Leo sighed. He could still feel the blisters he had on his feel from those uncomfortable heels he had been forced to wear.

“Well…” Mikey paused and grabbed hold on the sheet that was covering something on the table, “This is the reason why I had to get some things. Now, behold!”

Mikey ripped the clothes off the table revealing a wooden board. It had all the letters of the English alphabet as well as the words, ‘Yes’, ‘No’, ‘Hello’ and ‘Goodbye.’ Underneath that was the numbers 0-9. Off to the side of the board was a black planchette. 

“Is that a ouija board?” Leo asked, his voice had taken on an uneasy tone.

“Yeah! I learned how to make one online! I spent a good couple hours on it too!” Mikey gushed like a little kid. A sly smile appeared on his face, “What do you say we give it a try?”

Before anyone could respond Leo cut in, “No way. We are NOT playing that!”

“Aw, what’s wrong fearless? Scared of a piece of wood?” Raph taunted. He strode past Leo and took a seat across the table from his youngest brother.

“No, it’s just, we shouldn’t be messing around with stuff like this. Who knows what could happen! We could invite a ghost into our home or one of us could get possessed!”

“Oh please Leo, there’s no such thing as ghosts. There has been no scientific evidence to suggest they do exist,” Donnie said, taking a seat at the kitchen table. The three brothers stared at the leader expectantly.

“Come on Leo, it’ll be fun!” Mikey egged.

“Besides, the worst that can happen is that nothing happens and then I smack Mikey on the head for wasting our time,” Raph added. Mikey nodded in agreement, “Yea- heeeeeey!”

Leo looked at his brothers. He had a bad feeling about all this. Regardless, he couldn’t just let his brothers play this game alone. Besides, it was  **_just_ ** a game...right?

“Alright fine, I’ll join,” Mikey opened his mouth to cheer only to be cut off by Leo raising a hand to stop him, “but the moment something weird happens, it’s game over, got it?” Mikey nodded.

“So how does this thing work anyways?” Raph asked.

Mikey started to explain, “All four of us place two fingers from each hand on the planchette and ask if any spirits can hear us or are our there and want to talk. The planchette will move and that’s how the spirit will talk to us. Whatever you do you can’t end a session without saying good-bye and you can’t take your fingers off the piece until you’re sure the spirit is gone.”

The three nodded, “Seems simple enough,” Donnie started, “Any other rules we should know about?”

“Hmmm, not that I can think about at the moment,” said Mikey. 

“Let’s get started then,” Raph said. He and the others did as the youngest had instructed and placed two fingers from each hand on the planchette. Leo cleared his throat and asked the first question.

“Hello, uh, are there any ghosts out there that are willing to talk?” He asked awkwardly. The four waited for the piece to move. When nothing happened Leo felt himself relax. So it really was just a game after all. Then the piece started moving. The four watched as the planchette slid over to the word, ‘Yes.’

The four stared at the board and then at each other.

“Did any of you make it move?” Leo asked.

“Not me,” said Raph. “It was probably Mikey,” Donnie said, sending the orange masked turtle an accusatory glance, “Hey don’t look at me I didn’t do anything!” Donnie rolled his eyes “Well one of you had to have done it! I refuse to believe that this stupid hunk of wood actually works.” Mikey gasped, “Donnie! Don’t say stuff like that! You’re never supposed to offend the dead! We’re sorry Mr. Ghost, he didn’t mean it, honest. Donnie can just be a bit,” Mikey sent his immediate older brother a dirty look, “Stubborn sometimes.”

The planchette started moving again,

W A N T

“Want,” Leo read.

T O S E E

“To see,” Mikey continued.

S O M E T H I N G

“Something,” read Raph.

S C A R Y

“Scary,” Donnie finished. He looked up from the board with a deadpan look on his face, “Really guys. Now you’re just trying to mess me with me.”

“Dude, I didn’t do anything! I swear!” Mikey exclaimed.

Suddenly the four jumped when they heard a crashing sound and turned around. A glass of water that had been sitting on the counter behind Donnie suddenly fell to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. Leo,Raph and Mikey all exchanged looks of horror while Donnie look both unimpressed and slightly confused.

“Great, who left their water there to begin with! Now I’m going to have to clean this up before anyone ends up with a shard in glass in their foot.”

“It must have been the ghost!” Mikey exclaimed.

“Stop it, there’s no such thing as ghosts.”

“Donnie, the only ones in the lair are us right now. How else could that glass have been knocked over,” Leo asked, eyes widened with panic. 

“I don’t know! Maybe Mikey’s cat got out of the freezer again.”

“Dude, if it was Ice-cream Kitty she could have left a trail of ice cream. You know that,” Mikey whimpered.

“Look there’s got to be a scientific explanation for this! Maybe the vibrations from a very large truck caused it to be knocked off the counter. There’s no such thing as-”

Suddenly a nearby light-bulb shattered. The four stared at where the light bulb had previously been, dumbfounded.

“You were saying,” said Raph, his eyes still glued to that spot. 

“Alright, that’s it,” Leo said, breaking out of his stupor, “We are done. Good-bye spirit!” The planchette started to move but instead of it moving to ‘Good-bye’ like the brothers were expecting it instead moved to ‘No.’

Leo narrowed his eyes and started moving the planchette on his own, trying to force it to ‘good-bye’ to break the connection. It was a struggle but eventually Leo was able to force the piece to the desired spot, ending the call.

Leo, Raph and Donnie all let out sighs of relief and leaned back in their chairs, at ease now that that ordeal was over. Raph quirked his brow, noticing that Mikey hadn’t moved an inch since the call ended, his fingers still on the game piece.

“Hey, Mikey, you can take your hands off the board now. The call ended.”

Mikey didn’t budge. This got the attention of the other two. They shared concerned looks with each other.

“Mikey?” Leo tried, apprehension was present in his voice.

Mikey mumbled something intelligible.

“Uh, what?”

Mikey, again, mumbled. This time a little louder but not loud enough for the others to hear. Raph let out a growl, his patience and concern hitting a boiling point.

“Oh for the love of- speak up Mikey!”

Then Mikey slowed raised his head so he was facing his brothers. His eyes were closed. The others tensed up. Something was wrong. Something was  **_not_ ** right! Then in a breathy voice Mikey croaked,

“iT’s NoT ovER…” 

His eye lids then flew open. Instead of their usual baby blue his eyes were pure white. He stood up from his chair

Donnie let out a yelp, Raph shot up from his chair and created some distance between him and Mikey and Leo just stared in horror. He couldn’t believe he let this happen.

Mikey had been possessed! And it was all his fault!

Just then Mikey blinked. His baby blue eyes back and a grin spreading across his face as he started cracking up.

“Oh man! You guys should have seen your faces!” He said between laughs.

The other three were confused for a moment before they realized what had just happened. 

_ That little- _

“That’s it, come here!” Raph roared. Mikey let out a squeak of terror as he was chased around the kitchen by an angry Raph. Donnie watched when another though struck him.

“Wait, so all that stuff that happened, that was you?” 

Mikey (who was having the life choked out of him by Raph) let out a weak, “Uh-huh.” Raph decided he wanted answers more than revenge right now and let the little punk go. 

“So the glass of water?”

“Set up by me. I had a very thin piece of string tied to it, and the other end tied to Joey Nails,” Mikey said, flexing his toe, Joey Nails. 

“So that whole thing about being possessed.”

Mikey grin widened, “Fooled you you guys didn’t I? You just got pranked son! Hahah- ow!” Mikey cried out when Raph smacked him upside the head. Leo let out a groan and face palmed. He couldn’t believe he actually fell for that.

“Something doesn’t add up,” Donnie suddenly said, catching the attention of the three.

“Mikey if this was all just some elaborate prank then how did you get the light bulb to explode earlier?”

Mikey’s grin disappeared. He blinked and then a horror filled look crossed his face. 

“I….that wasn’t me….”

Just then the lights flickered.

Raph walked over to the table and started walking out of the kitchen. “Raph were are you going?” Leo asked.

“A junkyard so I can torch this damn thing,” He grunted, “Wanna come?”

The three looked at each other before following their red banded brother out of the lair. Once the others were gone and the coast was clear an Asian woman with long black hair and brown eyes wearing a white kimono appeared in the kitchen where the four teens had previously been.

“I hope you had fun my sons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who couldn’t tell the ghost was Teng Shen. I know this chapter was less focused on comedy than the last one but I wanted to write something Halloween themed. I promise the next chapter will be funnier. Happy Halloween!


	3. Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles play Among Us. Featuring: April and Casey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This took me forever to write.

It was a couple weeks after the Ouija board incident when the turtles decided to have another ‘family game night’ as Mikey had dubbed it. This time the person who found a game for them to play wasn’t Mikey, it was April.

“So we just have to either finish all our tasks or vote off the impostor to win?” Donnie asked into the computer microphone.

“Pretty much,” replied April's voice.

April couldn’t be at the liar in person due to being in a different state visiting family, neither could Casey since his dad was working a late shift so he had to stay home and watch his little sister so they were using discord to communicate. To make sure no one had an unfair advantage (seriously, Leo had a terrible poker face) each turtle was in a different room, Donnie in his lab, Raph in his room, Leo in the living room and Mikey in the kitchen.

“Come on, let’s get this thing started!” came Casey’s voice.

“Hold on, is everyone in the room?” Asked April.

“I am now! Yeah, boi!” whooped Mikey.

“Hold on, what’s the code again?” Leo asked.

“LMXQG.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m in!” exclaimed Donnie, “aaaaaand disconnected…”

“I’m in. Wait, why am I pink?” said Raph.

“You can change your color using the laptop on the left,” said Casey.

“...Why won't it let me pick red?”

“Oh, that’s because Mikey already has it.”

“Yeah boi!”

“Mikey! Let me be red!”

“I dunno, I kind of like being red.”

“Ugh, can I have the code again?”

“What do you mean I got disconnected from the server?!”

“Well this off to a great start,” April deadpanned.

* * *

Eventually after about 10 minutes of squabbling everyone was in the game.

“Alright, let’s start this game,” said April. She was just about to hit ‘Start’ when Raph stopped her.

“Hold on a second, April. Mikey.”

“Ugh! Fine! I’ll be orange I guess,” Mikey sulked, changing his color. Raph did the same, pleased that he didn’t have to be pink anymore.

“I’m ready.”

“Alright, let’s go. Everyone, mute your mics.”

Everything was quiet...for about a second.

“I’m impostor, is that good?”

“MIKEY!”

* * *

“Alright, let’s try this again,” April said, her voice tight with annoyance.

Mikey let out a small whine, “How was I supposed to know I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone?”

“Maybe because April told you, in fact she specifically addressed you by name when saying it,” said Donnie.

“Oh yeah…I forgot about that!”

Leo sighed, “It’s fine, let's just start the new game.” Even though he couldn’t see it April nodded and clicked ‘Start.’ The screen showed each player their role, “Okay everybody, mute your mic.”

Everyone split up to do their tasks. Things were quiet until,

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Donnie unmuted his mic, “Hey guys, uh, April and Casey didn’t hear it because they’re not here but I just heard Mikey scream.”

“Why must the good die young…” Came Mikey’s whimpering.

“Mikey! You're dead! Turn your mic off!” growled Raph.

“Oh! Sorry dude!”

Donnie rolled his eyes before muting himself and going back to doing his tasks. Not long after Casey found the body, except it wasn’t Mikey’s body he had found, it was Raph’s. The remaining alive players, except for Leo for some reason, unmuted their mics.

“Where?” Donnie asked.

“Before I answer that, where was everybody?”

“I was in medbay.”

“Alright, Leo?”

Leo unmuted his mic. In the background the others could hear what sounded like crunching.

“I was in the upper-engine room.”

“Uh…” April started, “What’s that sound?”

“Yeah man, is your mic busted?” Casey asked.

“No, that’s just Mikey eating,” Leo responded. Although the others couldn’t see him it didn’t take a rocket scientist to guess he wasn’t very pleased if his tone was any indication. “I got lonely,” The others heard Mikey reply in the background, followed by the crumpling of a bag and more crunching noises. “And hungry…”

“Right...how about you, Red?”

“I was in the cafeteria.”

“Alright, gotcha, the imposters Donnie.”

A “I voted” symbol appeared next to Casey’s avatar on the voting screen.

“WHAT?!” The genius squawked, “Why me?!”

“Cus there are only 4 of us left and we gotta vote someone off.”

“YOU HAVE NO EVIDENCE!”

A “I voted” symbol appeared next to Leo’s avatar.

“LEO!”

Leo unmuted himself. Donnie could swear he could hear Mikey trying to quiet his snickering in the background, “Sorry but Casey does have a point. And I say if it’s not you we vote Casey off next.”

Donnie let out a growl before sighing, “well, at least I know April believes in me, right April?”

A “I voted” symbol appeared next to April's avatar. Donnie had a feeling who she had voted for.

“APRIL!” came Donnie's heartbroken cry.

“Sorry Donnie but I play to win.”

Loud laughter exploded from Leo and Casey’s microphones.

“You just got served, D!” Mikey yelled from the living room.

Pushing aside the hurt he was feeling Donnie voted for Casey. Sure enough when the results flashed on screen it was unanimous. Donnie watched as his avatar was ejected from the ship and the words, “Donnie was not the imposter” flashed on screen.

The next round as soon as he could Leo called an emergency meeting so he and April could vote off Casey.

“You're making a big mistake,” said Casey, however he knew it was pointless. The game ended with Casey being ejected and the words “Casey was not the imposter” being shown on the screen before fading to black and revealing the imposter to have been April this whole time.

“I can’t believe it, we were so caught up going at each others throats that we never even suspected it could be you,” Said Donnie.

“Notice how she hadn’t said much when you guys were trying to figure out who the imposter was. It’s ALWAYS the silent ones!” Raph grumbled.

“Good game, you guys wanna go for another round.”

The turtles and Casey all agreed. April was about to hit start when he figure slipped and she accidentally switched the room to public instead. Immediately after she did that a player with white set as their color and the name, “Melody” joined.

“Huh? Whose Melody?” Casey asked.

“Sorry, my finger slipped and I accidentally added them in. Should I kick them?”

“I don’t mind, the more people we have the more fun the game is. Do you guys have any objections?”

“I got no problem with it,” said Leo.

“I don’t mind,” chimed Donnie.

“The more the merrier,” chirped Mikey.

“Ugh! Can we just START already!”

“Alright fine,” huffed April as she hit ‘start.’

The round started and things were going great at first until Raph found a body.

“Leo’s dead, found him in electrical.”

April nodded, even nobody could see her, “Do we have any leads?”

“Not really, this is just the first round.”

April looked in the chat and saw Melody had typed, ‘Where?’ in the chat, so she responded with, ‘In electrical.’ 

“I’m skipping for now,” said Raph.

“Same,” said the remaining four. When the results came in everyone, including Melody, skipped voting this round.

A minute didn’t go by when Casey called an emergency meeting.

“I saw someone vent!” He exclaimed, he also put it in the chat so the mystery player knew why he called the meeting.

“Do you know who?” Donnie asked.

“I don’t know, all I know is where it was. Where was everyone?”

“I was in admin with April,” said Donnie.

“And I was in the cafeteria,” said Raph.

“That’s not true, I was in the cafeteria! RAPH’S THE IMPOSTER! AAAA!” Mikey screamed causing everyone to wince due to just how loud he was being.

“Ow! My ear! Mikey, calm down man! We don’t know that for sure,” Casey scolded.

“Well,” April started, “It does make sense if you think about it. Him and Leo do have a rivalry going on and I wouldn’t put it past Raph to kill Leo first.”

“Wha- YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!” Raph screamed into his mic.

“...and just for the headache I’m voting you out,” said Donnie.

“Same, D,” said Mikey. He cast his vote and told Melody in the chat to vote out Red, they responded with, ‘got it.’”

“I don’t know, I think I’m gonna skip this round but if Raph’s not the imposter then that was a really sus move, Red,” Said Casey.

“You guys are gonna regret this,” Raph growled out. He watched as four icons appeared next to his avatar on the voting screen and just like that, he was ejected. 

‘Raph was not the imposter.’

Everyone muted their mics. The moment he was able to, Casey called an emergency meeting.

“Guys I’m telling you it’s gotta be April again.”

“Me? You’re the one pointing fingers! That’s pretty sus Casey!”

Melody asked in the chat, ‘what’s going on?’ so Mikey filled them in while Donnie mediated between the two players who were bickering.

“Casey, we don’t have enough evidence to say it is April.”

Casey growled, “You’re just saying that because you like her!”

Donnie was thankful that nobody was in the lab to see his face turn cherry red as he stammered out, “I- I do not! I- uh- I mean, I like her as a friend but uh, ooh, is it getting hot in here or is it just me?” Somewhere in the liar Donnie heard Raph bark out, “HA!”

“Look, it’s not me, and even though Casey’s sus I’m skipping.”

“Same,” said Donnie.

“I’ll let Melody know,” said Mikey.

Casey let out another growl, “I don’t care what you guys say I’m still voting for April!”

When the results came in 4 people skipping while 1 person voted for April.

The round started. Donnie was just about to finish his task in medbay when it happened. A body had been reported. Mikey’s body, and it had been reported by April.

“Guy’s I found Mikey in medbay dead!” April exclaimed. When Melody put ‘where?’ in the chat April typed what she had just told the others in the chat.

“I was in admin,” said Donnie.

“Lower engine,” said Casey.

April typed in the chat asking where Melody was. They responded with ‘lower engine.’

“I can vouch, they were with me. None of us were near medbay, it has to be you, April! You’re the impostor!” Casey exclaimed.

“Guys, I’m telling you it’s not me! You believe me, right Donnie?”

No response.

“...Donnie?”

There was silence and then,

“I’m sorry, April.”

Casey told Melody in the chat to vote April out so they did. It was unanimous. The remaining players watched with bated breath, only for their hearts to sink when the following text appeared on screen.

‘April was not the imposter.’

Casey and Donnie didn’t even bother muting their mics at this point.

“I knew it was you, the moment I can call the meeting I’m voting you off!” Donnie yelled.

“It’s not me! There you go accusing me! Maybe you’re the imposter, Donatello!”

While they were arguing Melody walked off, presumably to go finish some tasks.

The moment Donnie was about to hit the emergency meeting button the lights went out.

“You did that on purpose Casey!” Donnie practically screamed into his mic, “Now I have to go fix it.”

“I. DIDN’T. DO. ANYTHING.”

Mikey unmuted himself, “You two sound like an old married couple.”

“YOU STAY OUT OF THIS MIKEY!” They screamed in unison. Casey let out an annoyed sigh, “I’m gonna go fix the lights.”

“No, I’m going to go fix the lights, you stay away from me Casey!”

“Alright fine.”

Donnie directed his player to electrical. He was in the middle of doing the task to fix the lights when he was killed. Only it wasn’t Casey who killed him. It was the player they had forgotten about amongst their arguing. It was Melody.

“I TOLD YOU IT WASN’T ME!” Casey screamed.

“Ugh! Pipe down you two, now you’re giving me a headache!” Raph exclaimed.

“That was intense, good game guys,” said April. She hit “play again.”

“Man, I’m surprised you guys didn’t blow out your mics considering how much you were screaming,” said Leo.

“Hey Casey,” Donnie started, “I’m sorry I accused you of being the imposter.”

Casey shrugged, “It’s cool man, to be real with you I actually thought you were the impostor. We’re cool man.”

“Hey guys! Melody’s gone!” said Mikey. The others looked and just like he had said she wasn’t in the waiting room with them.

“I guess they didn’t want to play anymore,” said April, “Melody was insanely good, I wonder who it was.”

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere miles away, Karai grunted in anger.

“You gotta be kidding me!” She exclaimed, staring at her phone screen which depicted a battery icon. Just as she was about to join the next game her phone decided to die on her. She put the dead piece of technology down next to her with a disgruntled sigh.

‘Those names, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, April, and Casey. I wonder if they were who I think they were,’ Karai thought to herself. She contemplated it for a minute for shaking her head, ‘How foolish of me to think that. What are the chances they’d all be playing the game at the same time as me and I’d just happen to join the same server as them. It’s got to be a coincidence.’

Karai got up and started to walk away from her spot in search of a charger for her phone. Even though she told herself it couldn’t possibly be the turtles and their friends she couldn’t deny that there was a small part of her that kind of wished that it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Bet no one expected Karai to show up, or maybe you did. I went with the name Melody because her real name, Miwa, meaning Harmony, Melody, Harmony, get it? Music terms? I tried okay. This was a long chapter, I have an idea of what game I want the next chapter to be based on but not entirely, any suggestion? Anyways, until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This is my first time writing a tmnt fanfic . I hope I was able to keep everyone in character. What do you guys think? Who knows, maybe if this does well I’ll write more. Later gators!


End file.
